Couple one shots
by Peddieismylife
Summary: Couple one shots.


**Here are couple one shots! You will end up voting for the best one ok? So the first one Is Peddie. You all shold probably know by now, that Peddie is my top couple! I mean they are perfect on House of Anubis, and Jade and Burks are perfect for each other. And Ali even ships them, I think Klariza does too. Well anyone here is Couple one shots. They are going to be to songs by Demi Lovato. The first one is Catch me. It starts with a fight, but the end goes with the song.**

_Before I fall too fast_  
_Kiss me quick but make it last_  
_So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye_  
I threw the Teddy bear at the wall breaking down and crying. He's such a cheater. I threw the picture Frame onto her bed. Stupid Bitch. I get off the bed and walk to my closet. I look through my clothes and put something baggy on and walk to the bathroom making sure my eyes aren't red.

I walk downstairs and sit at the breakfast.

"Hey." I say playing with my food. I look to my left and see him sitting there looking down.

"Trouble in Peddiedise?" Jerome says smirking.

"Shut up will you." Eddie snaps.

"You shut up!" I yell at Eddie, making everyone jump.

"Here we go again." He mumbles and walks and sits on.

"And you wonder why I am done with you!" I say standing infront of him.

_Keep it sweet, keep it slow_  
_Let the future pass and don't let go_  
_But tonight I could fall too soon into this beautiful moonlight_

"It's the same thing with you everyday Patricia!" I yell at her.

"Because of that bitch!" She yells pointing to Kt.

"What did I do?" She screams back.

"Don't deny that you kissed him! I saw it with my own eyes!"

"Patricia Ann Willamson, I didn't kiss Kt! She didn't kiss me!"

"I didn't kiss him Patricia, I swear."

"Then who was she Eddie!" She yells in my face.

"Maybe it was the better twin!" I yell walking off. Once when i walked in my room I regreted it.

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You've got me laughing while I sing_  
_You've got me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unraveling_  
_Your love is where I'm falling_  
_But please don't catch me..._

When he says that my mouth drops. So does everyone elses. I run out of the room and upstairs. When I get in my room I just let out a big scream. I hate him, I really do. There is a knock at the door.

"Unless your name is Eddie come in." I say sitting on my bed. In walks Eddie. "What, are you death?" He shuts the door.

"Let me talk to you ok?" He says sitting on Joy's bed across from mine.

"You have," I look at the clock next to my bed. "3 minutes. Go." I stare at him.

"I didn't mean that ok. I didn't kiss anyone. If anything, you were seeing stuff. I would never cheat on you Patricia. You are my world. I didn't mean that thing about Piper either. She doesn't matter at all, Neither does Kt." He says and picks up the teddy bear and puts it infront of his face. "Eddie's Beary sorry Patricia." He says in a diffrent voice acting like the bear. I just laugh.

"You are so cheesy. Come sit with me." I say and he listens.

_See this heart won't settle down_  
_Like a child running scared from a clown_  
_I'm terrified of what you do_  
_My stomach screams just when I look at you_

I stare at her standing in the hall. She looks so beautiful Today. Just look at her. My stomach screams when I see her. I walk over to her. I peck her on the lips.

"Hey." I say smiling.

"Hey." She says smiling back and holding my hand.

"So, Whats up?" I ask closing her locker and we start walking to my locker.

"Eh, Same old, Same old. I mean, Amber wants to have a double date." She says leaning agaunst the locker next to mine.

"Why not?" I say smirking and closing my locker. She still leans against the locker. So I twirl a piece of her hair.

"I mean, our dates are way better when they are just us Eddie." She says smiling and looking in my eyes. I kiss her.

"They are aren't they?" I say grabbing her hand and walk back to the house.

_Run far away so I can breathe_  
_Even though you're far from suffocating me_  
_I can't set my hopes too high_  
_'Cause every "Hello" ends with a "Goodbye"_

I am sitting at dinner at the restaruant we were supposed to have our date at. I have been here for a good 30 minutes. I just leave $20 and leave. I call Eddie. He picks up.

"What up?" He says.

"Where the hell were you?" I say into the phone.

"Yea, about that-"

"Save it. Don't talk to me." I say hanging up and walking back to the house.

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You've got me laughing while I sing_  
_You've got me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unraveling_  
_Your love is where I'm falling_  
_But please don't catch me..._

"Babe, come on!" I say walking into her room.

"Why?" She says painting her nails in her spinny chair.

"Because, It will be the make up date." I say laying on her bed.

"Ew, you smell get off my bed." She says teasingly.

"You love my smell." I say pulling her on the bed. She falls next to me.

"Ow." She says laughing. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her close.

"I love you." I say smiling.

"I love you too." She says wrapping her arms around her torso and kissing me.

_So now you see why I'm scared_  
_I can't open up my heart without a care_  
_But here I go, It's what I feel_  
_And for the first time in my life I know it's real_

I start getting ready for our 3 year dinner. I smile. I have been with him for 3 years. I am wearing a purple dress that goes to my mid thigh and black heels. We decided that we would meet. I check my phone. I got a text. "Already there babe." He says.

I text back. "Be there soon ok. Love you."

Withing fifty seconds I get a text back. "Love you too ;)"

I don't anwer back. I grab my purse and walk out the door to my car and I get to the restaruant and walk in and sit down at the table.

"Hey." I say smiling and sitting down.

"Hey, you look so amazing." He says holding my hand.

"I know, I try." I say smiling.

"I have an awesome present later." I know what he's talking about.

"Yes. But that's not it is it?" I ask.

"No there's way more." He says smirking.

"Ok." I say looking over the menu.

"I already orderd for you." He says smiling. "I got you the chicken and fries you like here."

"You are pretty awesome Tonight." I say smiling.

"And I got your favorite Wine." He says as the waiter comes with two glasses.

I look at my glass and see a ring at the bottom and I gasp.

"No way." I say smiling at Eddie.

"Yes way, Patricia, Will you marry me?" He says. Tears form in my eyes. I nod. "She said Yes!"

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You've got me laughing while I sing_  
_You've got me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unraveling_  
_Your love is where I'm falling_  
_So please don't catch me_

_If this is love please don't break me_  
_I'm giving up so just catch me _


End file.
